A wedding
by The-Sky-Is-Forever
Summary: Starts as Destiel fluff. Wedding and the first hunt. Surprise guest stars that should be dead (but who cares we all love them). Please read. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Dean sat on the lumpy motel bed. Cas had been gone for over a month now and Dean was missing him. A lot. "Where are you Cas?" Dean whispered.

Sam had gone out about half an hour ago to the bar, leaving Dean alone. Dean had tried to distract himself with some tv but it hadn't worked. Dean lifted his hand up to his shoulder and touched the spot where Cas had left his handprint, dragging Dean out of Hell. His fingers traced the familiar outline of the print. He glanced across at the clock. 10 PM.

"Cas, why aren't you here?" He silently prayed, still touching the handprint. "Cas we need you right now. Where are you?" Dean shut his eyes tight and prayed Cas' name with all his might.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean's eyes flew open. "CAS!" He yelled throwing his arms around his angel. "Where have you been you son of a bitch?"

Cas chuckled. "You realise when you call me that you are calling God, to use your crude language, a 'bitch'?"

Dean winked at him. "Well, maybe he is."

Cas laughed again before kissing his hunter briefly.

"I've missed you Cas." Dean said.

"And I you." Cas replied solemnly.

They stood there wrapped in each others arms for a while until the door banged open. They jumped apart, startled, but Dean managed to grab hold of Cas' tie, preventing him from just vanishing. Dean had only just got him back.

"Awh you guys are so cute." Sam teased from the doorway, winking at his older brother.

Dean rolled his eyes and looked back at Cas who was determinedly studying his shoes, flushing red. Dean couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his all-powerful angel blushing. "Come on Sam, get outta here." Dean said. "Go back to the bar or meet up with Gabe or someone."

"Fine..." Sam sighed. "I'll get out the way of you and your adorable, angelic boyfriend." He walked back to the door, dragging his feet. When he reached the door he winked at them both. "Have fun." He said suggestively, causing Cas to blush again.

"Leave. Now." Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and left, slamming the door behind him. Dean turned to Cas. "Well, what do you want to do now?"

**so this might be a oneshot or i might carry it on idk reviews are love x**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dean. I've been thinking." Cas said as he and Dean lay side by side in the uncomfy motel bed in their underwear.

Dean rolled over to face him. "Hmm?"

"Well," Cas began falteringly. "I-uh, you do love me right?"

Dean grinned. "Of course I do." He said.

"Well, in that case, I've been thinking that we should get married."

Dean sat up straight. "WHAT?" He yelled.

"That's what people do when they are in love right?" Cas asked, confused.

"Well, uh, yeah, normally... But we're not exactly the most normal couple in the world Cas!" Dean spluttered. Cas looked hurt. Dean reached over and gave the angel a hug. "I love you Cas, I really do but don't you think that it would be a bit complicated?"

"What do you mean?" Cas asked.

"Well, you're an angel for one. And besides, your vessel. Isn't he already married?" Dean said calmly.

"Jimmy's dead Dean. It's just me." Cas said.

"Even so, won't the government know his face?" Dean said.

"Please Dean..." Cas whispered. "Please..."

Dean sighed. "I don't know Cas..."

"Okay then." Cas said. Cas got up and walked around the bed to the said where Dean was sat. He sank down onto one knee in front of Dean. "Dean Winchester, will you please do me the honour of marrying me?" Dean pulled Cas off the floor and hugged him.

"Yeah all right." He whispered.

Cas pulled away. "Really?" He asked, a look of complete joy on his face.

Dean grinned. "Yeah, really." Dean pressed his lips against Cas'. "Wait." Dean said pulling away. "Does this make me God's son-in-law?" His eyes wide in horror.

Cas laughed. "You know what? I think it does." He grinned at Dean. "You know, it also makes you Satan's brother-in-law."

Dean laughed loudly. "What a perfect family!" He exclaimed, sarcastically before pulling Cas back into the kiss and sinking back onto the bed.

"I love you." Cas mumbled between kisses.

"I love you too, little angel." Dean murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

"Congrats, sweetie." Ellen said giving Dean a big hug.

Dean was in a black suit and a black pencil tie and he was looking particularly good. Cas was stood a little way away in a similar black suit to Dean but he had insisted on keeping his ordinary blue tie. Everyone they knew was out here in this field and Dean and Cas were slowly working their way around thanking people for coming and giving hugs to everyone.

Dean looked over at Cas and grinned at him. Cas walked over and put his arm around Dean, kissing him.

"Hello Castiel." Ellen said, smiling.

"Hello Ellen." Cas grinned. "I've not had the pleasure before."

"Welcome to the family sweetie." She said hugging him.

"Thank you Ellen." Cas said.

"Well, we've got a queue forming so I'll let you get back to mingling." She said walking off towards her daughter Jo.

Soon the sun began to set and everyone cleared the chairs and tables to the side and Ellen and Jo started handing out lanterns for people to hang up on the wire around the middle of the field. Dean went and drove the Impala over and opened all the doors and windows and began blasting music out. A little while later pretty much everyone was dancing. Angels and humans together.

"Thank you Dean." Cas said to Dean as they wandered slowly away from the music to get a little time alone. "You don't know what this means to me."

"Oh I think I do." Dean whispered, leaning down to kiss Cas again.

"No." Cas said pulling away. "You don't. Angels don't really get married. Ever. They don't fall in love either very often." Dean tilted his head on it's side.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm probably the first angel in thousands of years to get married. And to a human too!" Cas said pulling Dean in for a hug.

Dean laughed. "Well if it means anything, it's kind of rare for a hunter to get married too. We don't stick around long enough to get to know anyone. We only really marry other hunters so count yourself lucky angel." He teased. Cas laughed and pulled Dean towards him again kissing him.

"I love you Cas." Dean said.

"I love you more." Cas murmured.

"Not possible." Dean whispered.

"Where have you two idjits got to?" Bobby yelled from the dancing crowd. "It's time for the cake!"

"Come on then." Dean said. "Back to reality."

"But I don't want to go back." Cas mumbled.

"Well we have to. Everyone has to eventually. But we have each other now. We'll make it Cas." And with that he took Cas' hand and pulled him back to the party.

**it's not a oneshot! so i wrote two chapters and here they are! i've had a few views but if you could tell me what you think then that would be nice! i hope you keep reading i love you all! :) x**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER PLEASE READ

So, this is not a chapter. I repeat; **this is not a chapter.**

I've had a few requests to write more in this storyline so I am going to. If you feel that you like the story as it is and don't want any more, feel free to not read on. If you want more then here you go!

It probably won't be amazing (i'm not a great writer) but I hope you enjoy anyway.

Thank you for reading my story so far. I love you all. :) x


	5. Chapter 5

Cas pushed the doors to the bar open and strode in. Music was playing loudly and Cas paused to listen.

_I'm an angel with a shotgun... Don't care if heaven won't take me back... Throw away my faith.. Keep you safe... Everything I have..._

He didn't recognise the song but the words that he caught made him smirk. He mind flickered to Dean. His hunter. _His husband._ That was an odd thought. But also comforting.

Cas, Dean, Sam and Bobby were working a case in Ohio. Dead men were walking around town and killing women and men that they had dated. The team suspected that witches were involved. Cas was trailing one of the dead men, hoping that the man would lead him to the witches. Dean was back at the hotel with Sam and Bobby researching the town to see if anything like this had happened before. Cas smiled at the thought that Dean was probably complaining about being stuck there while Cas got to have all the fun.

Even though Cas knew that Dean was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, the idea of him safe and out of harms way comforted him.

Cas walked across to the bar keeping one eye on the dead man who was now sat in the corner of the room at a table, pretending to drink a beer. Cas took a seat on a bar stool and watched the man out of the corner of his eye.

"Yep?" The bar man asked.

"Oh, um-" Cas stuttered. "Beer please." He said. The bar man rolled his eyes and pulled out a bottle from under the counter.

"Two ninety." The man said. Cas shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out what he hoped was a five dollar bill. He passed it across and grabbed his beer and took a swig. He span round on his stool under the pretence of looking around the bar. The dead man was gone.

"Son of a bitch." Cas said, in the style of his favourite hunter. His blue eyes scanned the bar, desperately looking for the dead guy. He was nowhere to be seen.

Dean paced back and forth in the motel room.

"Dean. Chill." Sam said in a bored voice, glancing up from the pile of books in front of him. "He'll be back soon. He's fine. They're just witches." Dean turned and glared at his brother.

"Shut up Sammy you are NOT helping!" He growled. Bobby chuckled. Dean turned on him. "You too Bobby." The old man raised his hands in surrender.

"Hey, I didn't say anything." He protested. Dean looked away and continued pacing.

"Dammit Cas." He said under his breath.

Cas walked quietly down the hallway in the back of the bar. His blue eyes flickered from side to side and his fingers clutched his knife tightly. Something seemed off. Not quite right.

"Bobby none of this adds up." Sam said looking up from his laptop. Dean was across the room in a second.

"What do you mean?" He demanded. Bobby strode across.

"Okay, first, Dean you need to calm down or you aint coming on hunts no more. Second, what doesn't add up?" He said. Dean nodded and backed off slightly, taking a deep breath. He was worried, that's all.

"Well, there hasn't been any sightings or mentions of witchcraft in this part of America in, well, ever." Sam said. "We haven't seen a single man or woman who has been acting suspiciously either. Oh and that there are no connections between the victims as far as we can tell."

"Except for the fact that they are killing their exes." Dean supplied.

"Well what if they aren't witches?" Sam said, ignoring Deans comment.

"What else could they be, boy?" Bobby asked in a worried voice.

The lights flickered on and off again as Cas prowled into a room off the side of the hallway. He held a pistol in one hand and a silver blade in the other.

A man was stood in the centre of the room. Apart from him and Cas the room was completely empty. There was no wallpaper on the walls or curtains on the single window.

"Hello Cas." The man said turning to face him. It wasn't the dead man Cas had been following. And it definitely wasn't a witch.

"What else could it be?" Bobby yelled at Sam. "How could we get the monster wrong?"

"Hey! Don't yell at me! It wouldn't be the first time!" Sam defended himself.

"Will you two stop yelling?" Dean interrupted. "Sam. What is it then?"

Sam looked at Dean.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Gabriel_?" Cas asked. "Is that- is that _you_?"

Gabriel chuckled and walked towards his younger brother. "Took you long enough." He grinned.

"It's been you the whole time..." Cas said with dawning comprehension. "You brought those men back?" Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"No, stupid, they aren't real! The men, the people they killed, this whole town in fact! I created them." He revealed with his trademark trickster grin.

"But... Why?" Cas asked the arch-angel, tilting his head to one side and squinting at him.

"Has Dean told you that you look adorable when you do that?" Gabriel teased. Cas flushed.

"Answer my question."

"Ah, why do people do anything?" Gabriel said lazily. "Because I was bored. And messing with you Winchesters is FUN."

Dean sprinted down the hallway as fast as he could.

"CAS! WHERE ARE YOU?" He yelled.

"I'm in here Dean!" Cas replied. Dean pushed the door open violently.

"Cas! It's not witches it's- oh..." He trailed off at the sight of the short archangel. "Hey Gabriel."

Gabriel nodded to Dean. "How've you been?" He asked mockingly. "Hope you didn't miss me too much."

Dean shrugged.

"You know, I am quite upset that I didn't get an invite to the wedding. I thought we were close." Gabriel continued.

"Well, we weren't sure where to send the-" Dean started.

"Oh don't give me that. You know you could have just prayed to me." Gabriel interrupted. "You just didn't want a trickster around on your happy day."

Dean shrugged again. "Would you?" He asked. "Anyway, that's off topic. Why are you doing this?"

"Because, like I said to my little bro here, messing with you Winchesters is a lot of fun." Gabriel said casually. He wandered around the room and sat in a chair that hadn't been there a moment before.

"Oh..." Dean whispered. "None of it is real..."

"Bingo!" Gabriel said crossing his legs in his armchair. "That's right. I created this whole town." Dean sighed and looked at the floor. He looked back up at Gabriel.

"You can't keep doing this man." Dean huffed. "We're busy. Doing real stuff. Hunting."

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I getting in the way of your hero act?" Gabriel said innocently.

Dean wandered across to Gabriel slowly. He looked down smiling and then threw his hand back and slapped Gabriel across his face as hard as he could. Gabriel spat blood out of his mouth.

"That hurt." He complained. Cas stepped in between them and Dean started to lift his hand again.

"Dean, stop." He commanded. "He may be messing with us but he is still my brother and an archangel. You can't just go around beating him up." Dean took a slight step back but continued to glare at the archangel. "Gabriel." Cas continued, turning to his older brother. "You need to let us out of here."

"Hmm.. Yeah, no can do." Gabriel said cheerfully, wiping his mouth.

"What? Why?" Dean asked. "I don't see any advantage of keeping us here."

"It's fun? And there's something I want to test out." Gabriel mused. "So, here's the deal. There is one way out of here."

Dean and Cas waited for him to elaborate. "And?" Dean asked. "How do we get out?"

"Put it this way... You're going to have to make a few... _sacrifices_." Gabriel said, ominously.

"What kind of sacrifices?" Dean asked slowly.

"All in good time my friend. Anyway, you'll be wanting to share all this with your buddies back at the motel so I'll leave you to it. Talk soon!" He gave a cheery wave and vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

"Why's he doing this?" Dean burst out in frustration after about ten minutes of silence. They had told Sam and Bobby everything that Gabriel had said and everything that had happened in the back room.

"I'm sure he has a reason, Dean." Cas said but even he had a bit of doubt in his voice. Dean snorted in disbelief.

"Or maybe he's just a royal douche." He said grumpily. "Cas, there are people out there that need our help and monsters and demons that need fighting!" Cas took Deans hand and pulled him in.

"I know Dean." He said. "And that's why we need to work this out so, please, let's focus on this instead of how irritating my older brother is." Dean sighed and nodded. The pair turned to look at Bobby and Sam. Sam had his head buried in a pile of books and Bobby was watching Cas and Dean with a curious look on his face.

"What?" Dean said defensively, glaring at Bobby.

"Nothing, just thinking how there was a time when you didn't believe in angels." He said smoothly, turning away. Dean grunted and let go of Cas' hand.

Sam looked up at the other three.

"What was that Gabe said about sacrifices?" He asked.

"Oh, so he's 'Gabe' now?" Dean commented, huffing.

"Shut up." Sam said, flushing slightly. Bobby muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'oh not Sam too...'.

"Just that we're going to have to make a few sacrifices to get out of here." Cas said breaking the awkward silence.

Sam nodded. "Do you think he'd talk to me?"

"Probably, he always liked you more than me." Dean said huffily.

"Well, there. It's settled. I'll call Gabe and get him to meet me." Sam decided.

"Fine. But stay safe. He is an archangel." Dean said.

"Dean, I don't think I'm in any danger, as much as you don't like him, he is a good guy. He's on our side Dean..." Sam said on his way out of the motel room. "I'll take the Impala."


	8. Chapter 8

"Gabe, if you can hear me, we need to talk. Do you think you could come down here for a moment?" Sam prayed aloud as he drove around town. "Come on, man. I've been driving for ages..."

"Well hi, Sammy."

Sam jumped at the sudden voice next to him and swerved the car violently.

"Son of a..." He cursed under his breath. Gabriel sniggered.

"You wanted to talk." He reminded Sam.

"Yeah but I didn't want a heart attack." Sam replied but he was grinning at the angel so the effect was lost.

"You know, I've missed you Sam. You're so much more _cheerful_ than our brothers..." Gabriel said.

"I don't know about that.." Sam said thoughtfully. Gabriel laughed.

"Okay, maybe not all the time." He said. "Anyway, I know why you want to talk to me. You want to get out of here."

"Yeah, and it would be good if you could just, you know, let us go?"

Gabriel pretended to think about it for a second. "Yeah, that's still a no. But, I can give you a hand Sam."

Sam glanced away from the road and raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Gabriel nodded. "Really."

Sam pulled the Impala up at the side of the road. "And how's that?" He asked turning in his seat to properly look at the archangel.

"Well, put it this way... I'm going to give you a set of instructions. One by one. All you have to do is follow said instructions without hesitation and you're free."

Sam sighed. "Well we know that we can't just drive out of the town." He said, frowning, thinking about how confused they had been at suddenly being back at the motel having tried to drive out of town. Gabriel chuckled.

"Yeah, that's not how you get out. All you can do is do what I say."

"Gabriel-." Sam began threateningly.

"No, Sam." Gabriel interrupted. "The first instruction should be arriving at your motel any moment now. Talk soon." He clicked his fingers and disappeared. Sam groaned loudly and rested his head on the steering wheel in between his hands.

_**AN: I know this is three chapters in one day but I got carried away with writing. I hope you are all still enjoying this and I'll try and get the next one up as soon as possible. I don't want this to drag out too much so if you think it is getting too long or the plot line ridiculous then please tell me and I'll bring it to a close. If not, I'll just keep on typing away as and when. **_

_**Thanks for reading. Much love x**_


	9. Chapter 9

Sam flipped open his phone as he revved up the engine. He flicked through the contacts and clicked on Dean's number. Dean picked up on the second dial.

"Dean we're screwed." Sam said immediately, glancing at the seat next to him that was now empty.

"How screwed?" Dean asked.

"Gabriel-is-messing-with-our-heads screwed." Sam said.

"What?" Dean said.

"Gabe said that his first instruction is on his way. We need to do what it says without hesitation. And then the next, and the next, and the next." Sam revealed grimly.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked Sam angrily.

"If I knew what it meant we wouldn't be screwed Dean!" Sam retaliated.

"Right. Get back here and we'll talk about it." Dean said and hung up.

Sam sighed.

"_**Find the oldest house in the town and go there**_." Dean read aloud. "Well, that's a lot simpler than I expected."

"No, that can't be it. There must be something there or... I don't know. But that _can't_ be it." Sam said frowning.

"I agree. Gabriel must have something planned." Cas said from his seat by the table.

"It's not like we have a choice, though is it?" Bobby added. "I say we go do what this bastard wants and get out of here as soon as we can." Everyone nodded. "Right, Sam, you get to work on finding that house." Bobby said walking towards the door.

"What are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"I'm going to get us a drink." Bobby replied, dully.

The floorboards creaked under Castiel's feet as he down the stairs into the basement. Dust covered every surface in the building and it was clear that no one had been here for a very long time. Cas could hear Dean and the others wandering around upstairs, checking each room. Dead silence filled the entire building so any noise that the group made sounded a thousand times louder than it normally would. Cas reached the bottom of the stairs and quickly crossed the concrete floor of the basement. A small piece of paper was pinned to the far wall.

_**You're getting slow, brother**_ was written on it in black ink. Fire sprang up around Cas in a small circle. Cas spun around. Gabriel was stood by the door smiling at him. Cas looked down at the fire and sighed.

"Hello Gabriel." He said. "Is this necessary?" Gabriel shut the door and slid the bolt shut. Cas sighed again. "You know, I am willing to talk to you without the holy fire and a locked underground room."

"The holy fire is for you but the locked room is for your husband and his pet brother. The old guy isn't really an issue. He's losing his touch." Gabriel said wandering slowly forward.

Dean pushed the wooden door of the upstairs bedroom open. It creaked loudly as it opened. Dean cautiously rounded the corner, keeping his silver-black handgun up. It was dark inside the room; no electricity in the house and most of the windows were boarded up. He lifted his torch up and shone it round the room. Something on the far wall glistened. Dean slowly creeped across to examine it.

Dean breathed in, fast. His name was written in capital letters on the wall in what looked suspiciously like... blood.

Underneath his name a small piece of paper was pinned to the wall. Dean tore it free and held the torch up so he could read the black ink.

_**I've got your husband and it's not long till I have your brother too**_. Dean turned on his heel, dropping the piece of paper, and ran.

"CAS!" He yelled. "CAS! WHERE ARE YOU?" He ran down the hall and down the stairs, crashing into walls and tables, making a racket. "CAS! SAM! BOBBY! CAS!" He yelled. He raced round a corner and ran straight into Bobby.

"Dean! What's going on?" Bobby said. Dean pushed past him.

"I've got to find Cas!" He replied, setting off running again. "Check on Sam!" He called over his shoulder.

Sam sat up, immediately realising that it had been a mistake. A burst of sharp pain shot through his head.

"Dean?" He groaned, lifting a hand to his temple. It came away bloody. He slowly moved his head, scanning his surroundings.

He was in some sort of cage inside one of the rooms. The cage was fairly large but not enough that Sam would be able to stand.

The entire side of Sam's head was drenched in warm blood, his hair sticky. He shuffled across to the door of the cage and pushed his hand through a gap in the bars. He felt for the lock, trying to work out the best way to break out. He pulled his arm back through and slammed on the cage door with his feet as hard as he could. The cage shook everytime he kicked but the door refused to budge.

Sam lay back on the ground. "Dammit."

Cas looked up at the ceiling. He could faintly hear Dean's frantic searching. Gabriel laughed.

"Do you hear that? Dean's found my note." He grinned. Cas scowled at his older brother but remained silent. "I'm going to go speak to my brother-in-law. Stay here." Gabriel unlocked the door and headed up the stairs.

"CAS!" Dean yelled again.

"Oh, cut that out. You're husband's fine." Gabriel said walking into the room, rolling his eyes. Dean span round and aimed the gun at Gabriel's face.

"TAKE ME TO HIM NOW." He roared.

Gabriel sighed. "Oh Dean... Do you think that that's going to work?"

"Worth a shot." He said, putting his finger on the trigger. Gabriel shook his head in disappointment and clicked his fingers.

"Cas!" Dean cried and grabbed hold of him.

Gabriel laughed. "That's not the real Castiel. He's still downstairs. This is just a... Duplicate. Same emotions, same memories just _tied_ to the real Cas downstairs. And here's Sammy." Gabriel clicked his fingers again and Sam stumbled forwards, almost crashing into Dean and Cas. "You can have the real Bobby though. I don't mind that. He's not important."

"What do you mean we can 'have the real Bobby'? We're not going anywhere till I have the real Cas and my real brother." Dean yelled.

"Actually you are." Gabriel said, clicking his fingers.


	10. Chapter 10

The four men woke up back in the motel, stretched out on the floor uncomfortably. A piece of card was propped against a vase of flowers on the table. Dean picked himself up, stiffly, and made his way over. He scooped up the piece of card and flipped it over.

"_**So, I have Sam and Cas**_." Dean read aloud. "_**You can only have one of them back. When you have decided come back to the house and let me know. The duplicates will disappear and you will be able to leave with either Sam or Cas. Your choice.**_" Dean collapsed into a chair and put his head in his hands. Cas walked over and pulled up a chair next to Dean and put his arms around him.

"It's okay Dean. It's okay." He whispered softly. "It's all going to be okay." Sam look at Bobby helplessly as Dean began to cry. "It's all okay Dean." Cas continued to whisper soothingly. "It's all okay..."

"How is any of this 'okay'?" Dean asked, his voice muffled slightly by his tears. "I have to choose between my husband and my brother. What kind of sick son of a bitch makes someone do that?"

Castiel shook his head silently.

"I'll stay." Sam said quietly. Dean looked up.

"What?" He asked, incredulously.

"I'll stay." Sam repeated. "You need Cas more than you need me. I'll stay."

"You- You can't-." Dean stuttered.

"Would you rather it was Cas?" Sam interrupted softly.

"I can't leave either of you!" Dean shouted.

"Dean you _know_ you'd rather leave me than Cas. We _all_ know." Sam said, still talking quietly.

"You can't just sacrifice yourself!" Dean cried.

"Dean, that's the point. It's a _sacrifice_. Like Gabe said."

The conversation went in a similar fashion for a long time, somewhere along the way Sam started shouting and Bobby joined in. Only Cas stayed silent.

Gabriel peered through the window of the scruffy motel. He laughed at the sight the Winchesters and Bobby. His brother was sat watching Dean shout at Sam and Bobby was trying to get Dean to shut up by waving his arms around and yelling a lot. From the archangels point of view it was a funny scene. Gabriel heard a noise behind him and glanced away from the four men; it was only a cat. He looked back in through the window and noticed that Castiel was staring straight at him. Cas stood up and said something inaudible to the others. They barely acknowledged him. He exited the room through the door that led to the hall.

"What are you doing Gabriel?" Cas said from behind Gabriel.

"Enjoying my work." Gabe said smugly.

"Why do you always have to mess with my life?" Cas sighed.

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked, puzzled.

"You always have to ruin everything. Gabriel, take me. Let's go right now. Let Dean and the others leave."

"No." Gabriel said flatly. "I need a group decision. Besides, how do you think your darling Dean would feel knowing you handed yourself over?

"It doesn't matter." Cas said defiantly. "I don't want Dean to have to choose so I'm making that choice for him."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Yes... I don't want to leave Dean. It's the last thing I want to do but at least this way he won't have to live with the pain of having chosen between me and his brother." Castiel said sadly. "I don't want to leave Dean. Ever... But I don't have a choice. Please."

"You're willing to sacrifice yourself for that _boy_?" Gabriel asked incredulously. Cas opened his mouth to answer but Gabriel just carried on. "Have you forgotten who you are Castiel? You are an angel of the Lord! You were created to do God's will not to follow a human around like a dog!"

"You have no right to talk about doing God's will _Gabriel_." Cas replied venomously, spitting Gabriel's name at him. Gabriel flinched away but his face remained angry.

"I left for a reason. I wasn't defying God." He shouted. "As a child of the Lord you have a role to play. Lucifer has a role. I have a role. Zachariah had a role. Even little Anna did. You gotta play those roles through. Everyone does! Maybe my role is bigger than just staying in Heaven and following Dad's plans to the letter. I said this to Sam and Dean about being vessels. That was their role. They messed it up and look what happened."

"Well then my role is to protect Dean." Cas said.

"You're too obsessed with that boy." Gabriel snarled.

"I _love_ him!" Cas shouted at Gabriel.

"Dean is going to die!" Gabriel shouted back. "He's a human hunter! It's what they do! He's going to die and you're going to be alone. It doesn't matter if he dies of old age or if he's killed by a demon; _Dean will die_." He spat. Cas flinched away from his older brother. "I'm sorry Cas. I really am. But it's how it works. You married a human."

"Don't tell me you're sorry because you're not. You know _nothing_ about me and Dean. I'm not going with you now. Me and Dean will find a way through this." Cas turned on his heel and marched back towards the door. As he put his hand against it to push it open he turned and looked back at Gabriel. "You better stay out of our way Gabriel. Or we'll kill you. See if that gets us out of here." Cas pushed the door open and walked away from his older brother.

Cas hurried down the corridor of the motel to their room, blinking back tears, barely looking where he was going. Which is probably why he ran headfirst into someone.

"D- Dean." Cas gasped, lifting a hand and hurriedly wiping his face.

"Cas? What's up?" Dean asked, worriedly grabbing hold of Cas' shoulder. "Cas. Talk to me."

Cas let out a strangled sob. "I- I was just talking to Gabriel."

"And?" Dean asked urgently but kindly.

"I told him to stay away or we'd kill him." Cas whispered. "He said- He said that I had a role."

"Huh, he likes that speech doesn't he." Dean said without humour. "Well, it's late. Why don't we go back to the room and get some sleep. Well, I'll sleep. You can do whatever. Just, no talking to Gabriel and no thinking about Gabriel. We'll talk about it tomorrow. We'll work this out." Dean said optimistically. Cas smiled up at his hunter and nodded.

"Okay." He whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

"Tell us again Cas. What did he say exactly." Sam said tiredly, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He hadn't slept at all, instead, choosing to stay up researching all night.

"He said I had a role to play." Cas said again, sighing.

Sam shut his eyes. "And do you know what that role is or could possibly be?" He asked. Cas shook his head.

"No."

Sam sighed and dropped his head onto his arms. "We're never going to get out of here..." He moaned.

Dean and Cas sighed at the same time and then caught each others eyes and grinned.

"This isn't a laughing matter!" Sam burst out at them. "We're stuck here because of your dick of a brother and there doesn't seem to be a way out!"

Dean raised his hands. "Hey, calm down Sammy. We'll get out of here somehow."

Sam shoved his chair away from the table and stalked off to the bathroom. Dean sighed and lent into Cas. Bobby got up from his chair. "I'm going to the bar. Get some beer." He mumbled, leaving the room.

In the bathroom Sam turned on the taps and leaned against the wall. He turned back to the sink and splashed some water on his face. He glanced up at his reflection in the mirror and his heart jumped. He span round and suddenly Gabriel was kissing him. Gabriel's lips pressed firmly against Sam's. And all at once, Sam was kissing him back... and once they had started, it was hard to stop. Sam lifted his hand and twisted it into Gabriel's hair and Gabriel tightened his arms around Sam. The archangel pushed the hunter up against the bathroom wall and pressed against him, moaning quietly.

Sam pulled away slightly. "Gabriel, what?" He whispered.

"I don't know." Gabriel murmured. "I just- had to."

Sam sniggered. "Our brothers are in the other room."

Gabriel laughed. "And?" He whispered.

"And.. That's awkward." He said.

"Well, how many times do you think they-."

"Stop right there." Sam laughed.

"If you _really_ feel that way." Gabriel lifted his hand up to Sam's head and tapped it gently.

Sam glanced around. "Where... Where _are_ we?" He asked.

Gabriel winked. "In a room not too far away from out brothers... But far away enough."

Sam burst out laughing, loudly before pulling Gabriel back towards him, kissing him again.

Cas and Dean were sat in a chair, arms wrapped around each other. Foreheads pressed together. They stared into each other's eyes. Blue meeting the green. Cas couldn't imagine being happier, even with everything that was going on with Gabriel and this town. Dean grinned as Cas pressed his lips to his. Dean raised his hand and fiddled with Cas' hair. Cas giggled. Dean smiled in response, kissing him again. Cas sighed happily. "I'll never leave you Dean."

"I won't ever leave you either Cas." Dean murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too." Cas said smiling.

Bobby threw some coins down on the counter, grunting at the man behind the bar. He ordered four bottles of beer and sat down on a stool. The man placed the bottles on the counter and scooped up the coins, counting them into the till. Bobby stood up stiffly and grumbled. He grabbed the bottles and headed back to the room. He knocked on the door and let himself in.

Cas and Dean were curled up cutely in a chair and Sam was nowhere around. Bobby threw the bottles onto the bed and stretched out, shutting his eyes and drifting off. He could hear Cas and Dean kissing and whispering to each other and the old guy smiled to himself. His mind wandered to the times when he was happily married and in love. He focused on the joyful times rather than the ending and he slowly drifted off, smiling. Maybe everything could be happy for a while, even here.

Sam collapsed on his back, panting. Gabriel grinned and rolled over onto his back beside Sam. "That was... interesting." Sam said.

"Interesting?"

"Good. It was good." Sam confirmed, laughing. Gabriel grinned back at him. "Gabe? Can't you just let us-."

"No." Gabriel interrupted flatly, he laughing mood gone.

"Well, what if I just stay? Like, we go right now?" Sam said.

"Sorry Sam, Castiel already tried that one. I need a group decision."

Sam sighed. "Why?" He complained.

"Because I need to." Gabriel sighed. "Can't you just go with it. It will all make sense later. I need Dean to decide." He rolled over and kissed Sam. Sam relaxed and kissed him back.

"Okay. I really should get back to the others now though."

Gabriel grumbled and tried to stop Sam from getting up half-heartedly. Sam wandered around the motel room gathering up his clothes and pulling them on haphazardly. Gabriel propped himself up on his arm, watching Sam. Sam looked across at him from the other side of the room and laughed. "I'm going to go back to the other room. Is it..?" He pointed out the door. Gabriel nodded.

"Wait." Sam said. "I'm a duplicate right?"

"Yeah, but whatever option you choose... The real you will get your duplicates memories when I delete the duplicate. Don't worry." He winked before disappearing and reappearing next to Sam fully clothed. He kissed the hunter lightly before disappearing again. Sam pulled the door open and walked back to the other room.

"Where the hell have you been?" Dean demanded, marching across to him, as soon as Sam walked through the door.

"Out." Sam said, smoothing his hair down.

"How did you get out of the bathroom?" Cas asked from the bed. Sam looked away, trying not to blush.

"I- I just walked through. You guys were.. A little busy.."

Dean narrowed his eyes in disbelief. He glanced at Cas who shook his head slightly. Dean shrugged. "Oh, right." He said. Sam walked across to a chair and threw himself down.

"We going out for breakfast? Where's Bobby?" He asked casually.

"He went out last night. Dunno where." Dean grunted. "And yeah sure. Why don't you go down and we'll meet you down there?"

"Yeah alright." Sam got up and left again.

"Gabriel?" Dean asked Cas as soon as Sam had left.

"Gabriel." Cas confirmed.

**AN: Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. I just was busy with work and school and forgot to do any writing but here is the next chapter so I hope you enjoy! I'm not entirely sure anyone is reading this if I'm honest so if you could just give me a review to let me know that you are here and what you think I would be incredibly happy :) much love x**


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriel you get your feathery ass down here now." Dean yelled.

"No matter how difficult the situation there is _no need_ to shout."

Dean span round and cursed. Cas stepped closer to Dean. "What have you been doing with my brother?" Dean yelled at the archangel. Gabriel laughed.

"Oh wow. How much you don't want to know." He winked at the two of them. Dean pulled a face. "Oh, give over Dean. Who are you to judge?" Gabriel said with a pointed look a Cas. Cas flushed.

"Oi. Back off Gabriel." Dean spat. Gabriel took a half-step back.

"Hey, chill." He said. "Look, I like your brother. A lot more than I like you. We were just hanging out and.. other things..." Dean started towards Gabriel, balling his fists. Cas stepped forward and grabbed hold of Dean's arm.

"Dean. Stop." He said quietly. Dean looked at Cas and stepped away from Gabriel.

"That's a good boy." Gabriel said snidely. Cas and Dean glared at him.

"Go to Hell." Dean growled. Gabriel grinned at him smugly. Dean started to walk away.

"Hey, hey no, come back." Gabriel called after him. "Look, I'm sorry, come back."

Dean continued walking.

"Oh come on.." Gabriel said. Dean turned and looked at him.

"Once chance." He said, blankly.

"Okay." Gabriel said. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Go on then." He prompted. "What's going on?"

"Well, I banged your brother for one." He grinned. "And I'm going to let you go. I just think this is good for you. When you wake up tomorrow you'll be able to drive away." He promised.

"Well, we definitely didn't need to know that first bit." Dean groaned. "But that second bit I like the sound of. But... Can't you just let us go now?" Gabriel laughed.

"No way. But tomorrow? Yes."

Dean sighed. "Fine. Goodbye Gabriel." He turned and walk off again, Cas trailing behind him silently.

Gabriel laughed quietly to himself. This was starting to get fun.

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean said cheerfully. "It's leaving day!" He grinned. Sam sat up, sleepily rubbing his eyes and pushing his hair out of his face. He rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Cas was stood near the door and Dean was packing his bags. Bobby was sat drinking a bottle of beer on the end of his bed.

"Well, if Gabriel keeps his promise..." Dean finished quietly, after Sam had left the room.

"He will." Cas said solemnly.

"He better." Bobby said gruffly from his bed.

"Well, here goes nothing." Dean said, revving the engine of the Impala. He pressed down on the peddle and cautiously drove across the border of the town.

"SON OF A BITCH." Dean yelled. The four of them were stood in the house where Gabriel had caught them. Gabriel clapped slowly, wandering towards them. He stopped when they glared at him and he put on an expression of indignation and offence.

"Oh, come on." He said spreading his hands out in front of him. "You didn't expect me to just let you go? Did you forget all about the whole duplicate thing?"

Dean and Cas glanced at each other and nodded. Cas walked towards Gabriel slowly and deliberately. Confusion flashed across Gabriel's face as Cas reached into his coat and fast as lighting withdrew his angel blade and threw it at Gabriel's head. Gabriel ducked and the second he did Cas shot across the floor, skidding on his knees and knocked Gabriel's legs out from under him. At the exact same moment Dean whipped out a second angel blade and ran to Gabriel, grabbed his arms and held the blade up to Gabriel's throat. All of this happened in under three seconds and Sam and Bobby stood there, open-mouthed, in shock.

"Where did you get that?" Gabriel hissed at Dean.

"One time a friend of mine killed a lot of angels. That left a lot of spare angel blades." Dean growled. Cas flinched slightly at the mention of his time playing God. Cas and Dean stood up, dragging Gabriel up too, keeping the blade at his throat.

"We'd like to leave now Gabriel. It would be good if you would co-operate." Dean said, smiling down at the archangel. "And we will kill you. Do not try us."

"No, you're not leaving. And do you know why? Because I have the real Castiel." Gabriel said smoothly. "And if you kill me... Both Sam and Cas die."

"You're bluffing." Sam said.

"Are you prepared to risk it?" Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow. "Now, I suggest you remove that blade from my throat and step away."

"Not going to happen, Gabriel." Dean growled.

Gabriel smiled. "So be it." He lifted his hand and clicked his fingers. Familiar shout and screams echoed through the house. Dean looked at Sam and Cas, horrified.

"STOP! STOP IT!" Dean yelled dropping the angel blade and stepping away. Gabriel grinned. He clicked his fingers and the voices faded away. "Where are they?" Dean asked quietly.

"In the house." Gabriel answered elusively.

"Take me to them." Dean said.

"Which one first?" Gabriel grinned.

"Cas." Dean said, avoiding the others eyes. Gabriel looked confused for a second but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"Right this way." He said.

"DEAN!" Cas yelled joyfully starting towards him.

"CAS STOP!" Dean shouted. Cas stopped and looked down at the fire. He looked back up at Dean. He was still grinning even though he wasn't free. Dean couldn't help but smile back at his angel. Battered and bruised as Cas was he looked so happy. Happy to see Dean. "Hey Cas." Dean said. "Missed me?" Cas laughed.

"Yes. You?" He grinned.

"Nah." Dean teased, winking. Dean turned to watch Gabriel walk in, followed by Bobby. And then Sam and Cas. Dean looked back at Cas who looked shocked.

"Dean- What- What's going on?" Cas gasped. "How?" His eyes were wide and fixed on his duplicate. "I- I don't- Gabe did you do that? How?" There was a hint of awe in his eyes as he regarded his elder brother.

Gabriel looked slightly sad. "I miss that." He admitted. "You, looking up to me, impressed by me." Cas looked away, eyes going back to his duplicate.

"Wait." Cas said. "Are those the real?" He said, glancing at Gabriel and gesturing at the other three. Gabriel smiled.

"Bobby and your precious Dean are but I've got the real Sammy kept somewhere else. Anyway, we're wasting time here. I've got something to tell you all. We're going to play a little game." He announced.

"Another?" Dean half-shouted.

"Yes. Another. This one's better though. I'm quite proud of it to be honest." Gabriel said, smugly. "The reason I brought you all here was to test something out. I wanted to know, Dean, whether you loved my little brother or not."


	13. Chapter 13

"What? Of course I love Cas! That's why I married him!" Dean yelled.

"Oh, because every marriage is about love nowadays." Gabriel said. "Anyway, here's your chance to prove it. You've got to find your way out alive. Only one of the Castiel's will be allowed to leave. Can you tell the difference between a fake and the real?"

Dean frowned. "But... We _know_ which Cas is which."

Gabriel laughed, once. "Not for long." He said. Dean glanced at the real Cas, puzzled. Gabriel clapped his hands and the holy fire went out. Cas ran across the room to Dean and they hugged, tight.

"I love you." Dean whispered.

"Oh, one last thing. You can have Sammy. I don't care about him."

They turned to face Gabriel as he clapped a second time and they all collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

Dean groaned as he opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Cas sat in a chair opposite him, still unconscious. The second thing he saw was another Cas. Also unconscious. He frowned. He looked around the room. They were sat in chairs in a circle in the basement where Cas had been kept. Two Cas', Sam, Bobby and himself.

"Bobby. Bobby!" Dean called. "Wake up!" Dean wriggled his hands, trying to escape his bonds. He struggled for half a minute before he was free. He got up and went round the circle untying everyone. They were all out cold. Dean stood staring down at the two Castiel's. If only there was some way of knowing which was which before he woke them. Sighing he sat down in between their chairs and waited for them to wake up.

A few hours later and Dean had fallen into a half-sleep while waiting.

"Hello Dean." Cas said.

Dean jumped up and clutched at Cas. "Cas? Cas! Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"Dean, I'm fine. Dean! Calm down! I'm okay." Cas laughed at Dean. "Calm down."

"Wait, so are you the real or the duplicate?" Dean asked.

"The real as far as I'm aware but I'm getting the feeling that this Cas will think he is the real too..." Cas admitted.

"Awesome." Dean said.

Shortly later everyone was awake and they were sat in a circle in silence. Dean kept looking between the two Castiel's, hoping to spot a difference.

"Dean. They're identical." Sam said tiredly rubbing his eyes. "Give up with the staring."

"No, there has to be some way of knowing."

Cas, well the first one to wake up, had been right. Both of the Castiel's believed that they were the real one.

"Dean-." Sam started.

"No. Just no Sam. There must be a way." He interrupted. "There has to be a way." He repeated, more to himself than to the others. No one spoke for another ten minutes.

"Okay." Dean said, breaking the silence. "Sam and Bobby, you need to go. Just leave. Gabriel can't stop you from doing that."

"Dean. No. No way. We're not leaving you here." Sam said.

Bobby sighed. "You're a damn idjit, boy. Why did you have to mess with the angels."

Dean and both Castiel's looked at Bobby in shock.

The First Castiel to wake up spoke first. "You call falling in love, 'messing with the angels'?" He queried, looking at Bobby in confusion. "Because I don't. You don't choose who you fall in love with. Do you think I planned on being in love with a human hunter with abandonment issues?"

"Hey! That's not fair!" Dean interrupted. Cas grinned at him continuing.

"Because I didn't. But it happened. And you know what? I don't regret it. Not for a second." Cas said. "I love him. Oh, and he didn't 'mess with me'. He just loved me back."

Bobby blinked. "Well, I still think you're a fool but fine. If your love can get us into this I sure as Hell hope it can get us out."

"I do not have abandonment issues." Dean grumbled. Cas winked at him. The Second Cas watched them, confused. He didn't understand. If he was the real Cas then how did the other one know exactly how he felt, exactly what he was going to say to Bobby, exactly how he acted around Dean. It didn't make sense. He looked round and noticed Sam staring right at him. He raised his eyebrows at Sam. Sam shook his head, looking away.

"Got something to say, Sammy?" Dean asked, having seen the whole thing.

"No." Sam said quickly.

"If you've got something to say Sam, then now would be most helpful." The First Cas said.

"How do we know there is a way to tell? How can we possibly tell the difference between two guys that both have the exact same thoughts, memories and feelings?" Sam asked.

Dean sighed. "I'm not sure we can." He said softly.

"Then why-."

"Why am I trying?" Dean interrupted Sam. "Because I have to! I can't just walk out of here. I have to take one Cas with me." Dean got up and stormed off to the other side of the room.

Eventually the Second Cas got up and walked over to Dean. He put his arms around Deans waist and didn't say anything. Dean put his head down on Cas' shoulder and Cas rested his head on top.

"It's okay. It's okay." Cas said over and over in a kind of hushed chant. "I'm here. It's okay. It's okay."

Sam laughed humourlessly. "That's great. Especially considering you might not be real." Dean threw a dirty look at his brother. Sam raised his eyebrows. "Well we were all thinking it." He said darkly.

"Okay that's it. What is up with you Sam?" Dean spat. "Ever since we got here you've been off."

"Maybe it's something to do with that fact that _you_ got us stuck in this mess?" Sam snarled back.

"Or maybe, this is about Gabriel." Dean said nastily. Sam flinched and narrowed his eyes.

"What do you know about _that_?" He hissed.

"Everything." Dean replied.

"Liar. You don't know anything." Sam said quickly.

"I know everything, Sam. Everything. And God, I wish I didn't." Dean said looking away from Sam.

Sam flushed. "You little hypocrite." He spat at Dean.

"At least my angel is good." Dean retorted. "You chose the bad guy. Besides, didn't you hear? He doesn't care about you."

"Shut up. Shut up!" Sam yelled. "Gabriel isn't the bad guy! At least, he wasn't always!" Sam protested.

"Yeah but he was by the time you-."

"Shut up Dean." Bobby interrupted. Dean looked at Bobby, hurt, but Bobby wasn't looking at Dean; he was looking at Sam. Dean glanced back at Sam and he realised that Sam was hastily trying to cover up the tears in his eyes.

"Sam..." Dean began, in a softer voice.

"Just leave me alone, Dean." Sam said turning his back on him.

**AN: Yes, I know. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT, AREN'T YOU LUCKY. These chapters have a lot of dialogue, and I hate it. Sorry about that. I always end up doing this and it annoys me. I'm just better at writing speech than I am description. I should probably work on that. Anyway, I'm rambling. I hope you are still enjoying this no matter how much dialogue there is! Thanks for reading, leave a review with advice or whatever you want to say to me! Much love x**


	14. Chapter 14

"Dean, you are being too harsh on him." The First Cas said. Sam had left the basement and gone upstairs for a bit.

"Too harsh?" Dean cried out. "How is this too harsh?"

"Can't you see it Dean? Sam _loves_ Gabriel. And hearing Gabriel say 'I don't care about him' will have hurt." The Second Cas said.

"How can he love him? They don't know each other and Gabriel's a dick."

"Oh, come on. We all know how long it took with us." The First Cas replied, rolling his eyes. "What was it? A day?" Dean made an odd noise, trying desperately not to laugh.

"That's different. You're _nice_." He protested.

"Oh, come on. I was a complete douche at the start." The Second Cas said, grinning.

"You pulled my ass out of Hell?" Dean volunteered hopefully.

"Only because I was told to." The Second Cas said. "And I didn't even manage that on time. So that has nothing to do with anything Dean."

"Ah whatever." Dean shrugged. "Sam can't love Gabriel."

"Oh, right yeah, I forgot. You're in charge of who can love who, aren't you." Bobby inserted from his chair.

"Shut up Bobby." Dean said. Bobby shrugged, closed his eyes and leant back in his chair, rocking on the back two legs.

"Bobby has a point Dean." The Second Cas said softly. "Sam does care about my brother. Sometimes, when you care about someone so much, you overlook the bad so you only see the good. And, contrary to your belief, my brother isn't evil. He may be irritating but he's not evil."

"He's risking your life Cas! To see whether I love you or not! Who does that?" Dean burst out.

"Someone who has lost a lot and doesn't want their brother to." The First Cas said. "He's just worried you'll leave me."

"How could he even think that after everything you and I have been through?" Dean cried. Dean sighed. "How is it you know him so much better than I? You used to have no concept of feelings."

"He's my brother. I know him well." First Cas said, smiling sadly.

First Cas slid the silver blade through the skin on his arm and passed it across to Second Cas. He performed the same move as First Cas. "So," Dean mused. "Both can touch silver." He reached into his pocket and threw some salt in both of their faces. They glared at him but neither was affected by it in any way. Bobby came stomping down the stairs carrying two buckets of water. He dropped a cross into each and chanted over them before dumping the entire contents of each bucket over each of their heads. They spat water out of their mouths and wiped their eyes but no screams of pain were heard and neither burnt. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ugh, God, I can't think of anything else. Christo?" He tried randomly, flailing his arms a bit. Second Cas laughed at him.

"You're really clutching at straws there Dean." He grinned.

"Yeah? Well, straws are all I have left." Dean replied drily. Bobby stomped back off upstairs claiming he was going to find Sam.

First Cas crossed his arms and inspected Dean. "Dean what are you hoping to achieve?"

"What? Besides walking away with you alive and safe?"

Second Cas smirked.

First Cas threw the other a look that clearly said 'shut up'. Cas winked back.

"Yes, Dean, apart from my safety."

"Nothing. Cas, all I want is your safety." Dean said looking directly into his eyes. Cas gulped and let out a rush of air.

"Dean, that may not be possible. If you can't pick one of us then you might just have to leave without either of us."

"Why do you have to be such a self-righteous asshole?"

"What? And you're not?" Second Cas chimed in.

"Only when I feel like it." Dean said looking at the two of them. "Only when it saves people. When it saves you."

"Well right now I'm trying to save you." First Cas said.

"The only way to save me is to get out of here and we can only do that if we pick one of you two. So you can either help me work it out or I'll work it out on my own."

"You know I'll always help Dean."

**AN: short chapter, sorry, i'll probably write another tonight that you will get either tonight or tomorrow. I think we're almost done here. We're nearing the end of our story. Thanks again for reading and well done for getting this far! Please review, if you have any requests for a different fic [or a prompt or anything at all] just let me know :) Much love x**


	15. Chapter 15

Dean stepped over the threshold of the house, out into the street beyond. He turned slowly round looking for Gabriel. There wasn't a soul in sight. Dean looked behind him where the two Cas' were stood. Sam and Bobby had vanished.

"Well, well, well... Look who ventured outside." Gabriel smiled. "Made up your mind then?" Dean stepped back a half step, back pressed to the door frame. Second Cas reached out and put his hand lightly on Deans shoulder, reassuring him that it was okay. Dean coughed.

"Yes." He said firmly.

Gabriel raised his eyebrows. "And what is that choice? Remember, guess wrong and both die." Dean put his hand on top of second Cas' and Cas stepped out of the door. Dean and Cas stood holding hands, facing Gabriel. The other Cas remained where he was, face blank. Gabriel smiled. "You know, I really didn't think you could do it. I'm impressed. I guess you're free to go." Dean turned and looked at the other Cas for the last time as Gabriel clicked his fingers and they landed back in the scruffy motel room.

"Rise and shine Sammy!" Dean said cheerfully. "It's leaving day!" He grinned. Sam sat up, sleepily rubbing his eyes and pushing his hair out of his face. He rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Cas was stood near the door and Dean was packing his bags. Bobby was sat drinking a bottle of beer on the end of his bed.

"Well, if Gabriel keeps his promise..." Dean finished quietly, after Sam had left the room.

"He will." Cas said solemnly.

"He better." Bobby said gruffly from his bed.

"Well, here goes nothing." Dean said, revving the engine of the Impala. He pressed down on the peddle and cautiously drove across the border of the town.

The car erupted in cheers. Well, except Sam. But they had gotten out. What did Dean care about Sam's sadness?

"We're- we're out for definite?" Dean asked nervously.

"I guess so." Sam said.

"What did you think? That I'd lie to you?"

"Ah- Jesus Christ Gabe! Don't do that!" Sam yelled at the archangel who was now squeezed in beside him in the back seat. Gabriel winked at him, grinning. Sam laughed.

"Well? Did you?" Gabriel asked.

"We've learnt that trusting you leads to lies and disaster more often than not." Dean grunted from the front. Gabriel looked offended.

"Hey now, that's not fair!" He protested. "I help you out sometimes."

Dean laughed, humourlessly. "Sure." He said. "Then what was everything that just happened? You're lucky to be alive angel."

Gabriel shrugged. "Hey, I helped you out that time with the vampires!" He said.

"What time with the vampires?" Bobby asked.

"You know... In Ohio? I got rid of them for you."

"We've never hunted vampires in Ohio..." Dean said.

"Exactly." Gabriel said with a wink. Sam burst out laughing.

"What?" He defended when Dean glared at him. Dean flicked his eyes back to the road, driving a little faster. Cas was sat in the passenger seat in the front, determinedly not looking at Gabriel and Bobby was looking out of the window away from Sam and Gabriel. "Okay guys. What's up?" Sam asked. "You're treating me like... I don't know..." He trailed off.

Bobby shrugged and Cas stayed silent. "Dean?" Sam asked. Gabriel sniggered. Dean flexed his neck to the side. "Oh, wait, don't tell me." Sam said, flatly. "You have a problem with me and Gabriel."

Dean stared at the road pointedly. "Well, good to know that my brother isn't a hypocrite." Sam said, looking out the window. Gabriel reached out and took Sam's hand, cautiously.

Cas looked round at Dean and caught his eye. He raised his eyebrows at Dean, who sighed loudly.

"It's not that. It's- uh- did it have to be Gabriel?" He said slowly.

"Right here." Gabriel commented lazily from the back seat.

"What do you mean 'did it have to be Gabriel'?" Sam asked indignantly.

"Well, he's kind of a douche that just spent the last few days threatening Cas' life." Dean said quickly.

"Again, right here." Gabriel interjected. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dean. He's a good guy." Sam said. Then he glanced at Gabe. "Well, partially." He added, grinning.

"You got anything to say on the subject, little brother?" Gabriel asked.

Cas glanced at Dean. "I- Um, I understand Dean's point of view..." He began, falteringly. Dean smiled slightly. "But, I can't really have a problem with it, everything considered." He finished. Dean sighed.

"Fine..." Dean groaned, still keeping his eyes on the road.

"Idjits." Bobby muttered from the back seat. Sam smirked.

"Oh, and did you _really_ think that I would kill Cas?" Gabriel asked.

"What?" Dean said.

"Oh come on! He's my little brother! I wouldn't hurt him! Anyway, I meant to ask you. How _did_ you work it out?" Gabriel asked, interested.

"We didn't." Dean said, slowly.

"You _guessed_?"

"Yeah well, either we got it right or both of us died. Either way we'd be together." Cas said.

"Well at least I know now. If I ever need to threaten Dean... Cas is who I should kidnap. Not Sammy." Gabriel turned to look at Sam. "I gotta go but I'll catch up with you soon." Sam nodded and kissed him quickly.

"Bye." He said. Gabriel said goodbye too and then vanished.

Dean breathed out deeply. "Thank God." He said. Sam narrowed his eyes at the back of Dean's head but didn't say anything.

**AN: So, there you have it folks. We have reached the end. I must say, I've really enjoyed writing this and you've been very lovely. I will start on a new fic soon, probably, so if you've liked this keep an eye out for that! :) Tell me what you thought please, and thanks again. Much love x**


End file.
